Betty's First Day of School
by leighann415
Summary: Betty starts kindergarten, but Joy is apprehensive about leaving her daughter behind. My 60th story! :)


Joy couldn't believe the day was here. Betty, her little baby that she and Bob had just adopted, was starting kindergarten. It was almost too much to handle. It seemed only yesterday that Betty had come into their lives, making everything better.

She looked at her little girl, in a new dress especially picked out for this day. She took out her phone for a quick picture. Bob was unfortunately not around. He was out on a case. Normally, she would be with him, but not today.

"Smile for Daddy," she said.

Betty smiled, and it was the most beautiful sight, she had to control herself to not break down in front of her.

Thankfully, just then, Melanie came into the room. Joy didn't know what she'd do without Melanie. With her experience with this, Melanie had proven to be the person she turned to the most.

"Somebody's starting kindergarten today!" Melanie was always the cheerful, bubbly one. She was great with Betty.

"Aunt Melanie, are you going too?" The little girl asked. Joy and Melanie smiled at each other.

"No, sweetie. I'll be here with your mommy, trying to calm her down."

"Melanie..." Joy playfully pushed her on the shoulder. But they knew it would be the truth.

Joy looked at the clock in the room. It was time to get going, or else Betty would be late.

"Come on, Betty. We have to get going. Say goodbye to Aunt Melanie."

Suddenly, the child looked sad. "I don't want to leave Aunt Melanie!" She grabbed hold of Melanie's leg.

"Betty, honey, you'll be back in a few hours. You're not leaving Aunt Melanie for good!"

Betty looked up at her aunt, who nodded. "I'll be right here, waiting for you. Now go on. This is an exciting day!"

And just like that, Betty was cheerful again, almost like she hadn't been sad a second ago. That was one thing Joy loved about this child.

Joy got Betty settled into the car, and they were off to the school. Of course, it was a school that she and Bob had looked over very thoroughly. They didn't want to send their daughter to just any old school.

They arrived right on time. And all the while, Joy couldn't help but think how this was the start of the rest of Betty's life. In a few minutes, she would be in the hands of somebody else. Melanie had warned her about these feelings, but she didn't know it would be this hard.

As they got out of the car, Betty gripped Joy's finger so hard, it was starting to turn red. They got up to the door, and Joy bent down. "It'll be all right, Betty baby. And you know why?" Betty's eyes grew wide.

"I'll be with you in spirit. Now, come on. Let's go meet your teacher."

Joy left the room, after meeting the teacher, and seeing all the other boys and girls. She just couldn't bear the thought of going back home empty handed. She had to keep her promise that she'd be with Betty.

So, carefully, with her old detective skills that made Bob fall in love with her, she squatted down and went over to the window. So as not to be seen, she peeked her head over the windowsill. There, she saw Betty, smiling and being her own adorable self. "That's my girl," she whispered.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the trees behind her. She startled, turned around, and there was Bob, with a stern expression on his face.

"Joy, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same for you. I thought you had a call!" She slowly backed away from the window, so they wouldn't disturb the class inside.

"I got through early, and I had to come down to see Betty. But why are you spying on them?"

She motioned for Bob to be quiet, "Shh, not here. Come on." She led Bob to the car.

Joy sighed. "I just couldn't bear to just leave her there without knowing she was all right."

"But she is. She _will_ be, and you know why?"

Joy shook her head.

"Because you are her mother. Her true mother. It's been a, ahem, joy, watching you this last year or so, becoming a mother. I couldn't love you more." Bob leaned over for a kiss.

"Oh, Bob. I always wonder why I didn't fall in love with you sooner. I love you too."

"Now, are you ready to go home?"

Joy was still pensive about leaving Betty. But she knew she'd be just fine. All because of Bob.

She smiled. "I am now."

 **The End**


End file.
